


We Have No Idea What We're Doing, But We'll Try Our Best

by altalemur



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, First Time, M/M, Mute Link, Slow Burn, bottom!Sidon, if you're not prepared for fishman porn turn back now, top!Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 16:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13194264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altalemur/pseuds/altalemur
Summary: Link and Sidon get intimate





	We Have No Idea What We're Doing, But We'll Try Our Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shhitsnotsafetogoalone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shhitsnotsafetogoalone/gifts).



"How do Hylians usually start?" Sidon was looking at Link, like he expected the Hylian to lead him to Enlightenment.

Link fidgeted with his hands, starting and abandoning his sentence a few times. "I... we... how do Zora usually start?"

"I'm not sure if much of Zora courtship would... translate well with an Hylian."

They were both blushing and fidgeting in Sidon's bedroom.

Link bit his lip, looking at Sidon's uncertainty. "Same," he signed between their gazes.

"And we're both new to this," Sidon said, and saw Link bashfully nod as well.

"Okay.... so... we'll just explain what each of us would like to do without judgement, ok? And then we can find some middle ground and work our way from there," Sidon said, gaining some of his usual bravado back. Acting brave when he needed to be strong for others was something Sidon knew how to do.

Link snorted a laugh, shaking his head in the negative. Sidon's spirits sunk before Link finished signing. "No masks, right? It's just us and truth in here. We promised."

Sidon chuckled nervously and ducked his head.

"Old habits, huh? I know how to tackle problems with a smile and diplomacy."

"We're not a problem. This is for fun. For both of us."

Sidon nodded. He gently sat next to the Hylian on the water bed, making sure not to send Link flying off the bed with displaced water, like the first time.... They'd already had a lot of things come up with platonic physical things. Could they really move on to... sex? Would it even be possible.

Link brought him out of his brooding when he scooted closer and held Sidon's hand. Hand holding was something they had in common. Sidon's was a lot bigger, but Link still found a way to entwine their fingers, wrapping Sidon's fingers around Links like a shell over a hermit crab.

Link pointed to their joined hands, calmly signing as well as he could with one hand. "This is a good start."

Link leaned against Sidon's side, where they held hands. This was what they usually did when alone, if they wanted to enjoy the silence. Sidon enjoyed this - they both did - but he had been hoping for more to happen tonight. Maybe Sidon's inexperience and awkwardness were obvious to Link, and he was putting it off for Sidon's sake! Before Sidon could start worrying about whether or not they would ever move beyond good friends, Link moved Sidon's hand to wrap around his small, clothed waist, to free both of his hands for signing.

"Cuddling is something else Hylians do. And making out." Link saw Sidon's confused face and explained. "Like... holding each other. Laying beside each other in bed. Kissing. Uh... massages. That's... 'first base' for Hylians. We do a lot of.... foreplay. Preparation. Learning the other's body until both are ready for sex. Some people take one day. Some people take years," Link's explained slowly before Sidon shouted in surprise.

"YEARS?!"

"I mean... maybe? If you're not ready to go to the next step - we take it slow. How long is Zora uh... courtship foreplay stuff?"

Sidon breathed deeply, trying to banish his anxiety. Link was just doing what Sidon had asked earlier. They can find common ground and then have a sexual courtship.

"Well... Usually one or both of them sing to each other... but it's usually the one doing the pursuing. But... I skipped that. I didn't think you'd appreciate a serenade." Link laughed, briefly signed 'Maybe later' before Sidon continued. "We do usually start physical intimacy with our hands. We do put our mouths on each other but more... um... That is... not on the other's mouth. On the other's neck and.... shoulders. And we. Bite." Sidon waved his free hand in the air dismissively. "Not that I expect to bite you! Or you to bite me! Obviously that's not something compatible between our species!"

Link stood up on his knees. Sidon's arm automatically held at Link's waist to keep him stable on the water bed. The small Hylian gently kissed Sidon's chest, just below the cravat.

"Let's start with our hands. And taking clothes off." Link stood up from the bed and started removing his Hylian clothes and light armor. Sidon started removing his own clothing and jewelry - symbols of his title. It was mesmerizing to see Link without his clothes. He was used to seeing his fellow Zora without clothes, but this was nothing like that. It was weird and exotic to see Hylians wrapped up in thick textiles. But seeing Link undress was... beautiful. Fascinating. Sidon's hands reached up to touch Link's naked chest. So supple compared to Zora skin, neither armor nor tough scales; nor was there slime that protected a Hylian's skin. 

Link gasped when Sidon's nail accidentally scratched his nipples. Sidon's hand jerked away, apologizing quickly.

"Touch is good. No scratching," Link signed, "At least... not yet." Then Link took Sidon's hands, kissed the fingertips, and put them gently over his chest. 

Encouraged, Sidon continued his exploration of Link's skin. Nipples were also strange, but seemed to be sensitive. He massaged his hands over them, feeling the strange pinch of the skin and the strong muscles underneath. Another strange and beautiful thing about Link. 

Link climbed into Sidon's lap, straddling it. Sidon held Link's hips, balancing on the edge of the water bed.

Link enthusiastically reached up to try to kiss Sidon's mouth, which forced the other to catch them both as the water bed sunk suddenly. Link paused, then pointed higher on the bed. "You should lie down. "

Sidon smirked, "Oh really? I should be the one lying down?"

Sidon really had no excuse. It might have been spur of the moment excitement over the idea of lying in bed with Link. Or maybe he wanted to be playful and roll them so he was on top of Link. It was a good, sexy, intention. But somehow the water bed did not move as Sidon expected - he had pulled too hard on Link, or Link had over compensated for balance. They both yelped in surprise and pain, with Link now on the floor and Sidon kneed in the gills.

They both rubbed at their new injuries. Sidon held at his right gills, trying to catch his breath through gritting teeth. That would probably bruise. Looking over at Link, it seemed he had fallen awkwardly on his back. After a moment of silence, they began laughed at the situation.

It was hard not to find this all a bit silly. "Please join me back on the bed. I promise not to throw you this time."

Arms akimbo, Link playfully looked at Sidon with a doubtful expression. Sidon held up his hands in surrender, and laid back fully on the bed. Showing his teeth for once, Link grinned as he carefully made his way across the water bed, straddling Sidon's waist. Seated, Link slowly pushed his hands from Sidon's abs, across his chest, up his arms... he hesitated a moment at Sidon's wrists, quirking a playful eyebrow, before entwining their hands together.

Link had to scoot up further, and was being careful not to knee Sidon in the gills again. Link kissed Sidon's mouth, the edge of his smile, his face, and his neck. Sidon relaxed with Link's mouth on his neck. It felt good. He pulled back enough for Sidon to look at his hands, but had to snap his fingers to get Sidon's attention.

"Tell me where to touch you."

"Ah... neck and shoulders are good. And along here," his large hand moved across his forehead, wider and more prominent than most Zora. Then his hands gently traced the line of sensitive skin on the sides of his head fin, outside his arms, and his legs. Sidon's lateral line was a lot more prominent and sensitive than most zora. "But, ah... gently. Don't bite there."

Link kissed Sidon's neck again, before making his way up to the zora's forehead and head fin. He started exploring it with his hands and his mouth. It was a little warmer than the rest of Sidon's body. And when Link pressed a little harder, feeling something underneath, Sidon gasped. 

"Not directly on it. Ah, massage around it..."

Link kissed the spot in apology, then massaged around the line, tracing it back down to Sidon's neck. The prince had said that zora bit each other on the shoulders and neck. He'd probably enjoy a hickie. Link kissed along the long curved line of Sidon's neck and shoulders. He could feel and hear Sidon gasp softly. Link focused on the spots that Sidon gave the most reaction, then began sucking and nibbling, to give Sidon a hickie.

The door was closed, Sidon remembered. The walls were thick. It was just the two of them. Sidon didn't have to worry about how others would see him. He was sharing this part of himself with Link alone. Something running along inside his body relaxed, and Sidon heard himself moaning and arching into Link.

Sidon's hands were mapping the lean muscle around Link's back and shoulders. Now his hands flew to where Link would have lateral lines on a head fin. His hands tangled in Link's hair and rubbed against Link's long Hylian ears.

The ear massage was clumsy, but felt very good. Link bit down where he was trying to give Sidon a hickie, where his deltoid dipped to meet the rest of the body. His own groan was muffled against Sidon's body.

Sidon suddenly bucked. The water bed shifted under both of them. Link had to catch both arms on either side of Sidon's head, and Sidon had to move his hands off Link to do the same. When the water bed stopped moving, they both sheepishly laughed at the moment.

"Hylian beds are safer, I think," Link signed.

"Well Zora don't really have sex on beds. This is safer for you than having sex under water." Sidon grinned broadly at Link. His hands idly rubbed Link's side, where gills would be if he were a Zora.

Link scoffed and rolled his eyes. Perhaps they would move to a better location next time. For now they could just take things slow. Link scooted down closer to Sidon's waist. He went back to exploring Sidon's lateral line. His hands massaged their way down Sidon's arms. 

There wasn't a strong line on his sides, but it became more prominent again on Sidon's thighs. Looking down at the Prince's body, a lot longer than his, Link decided to improvise.

"Keep talking to me. Tell me how it feels and what you want," Link signed quickly. Then he shifted, straddling Sidon the opposite way, now facing Sidon's lower half. He could feel Sidon grab his hips again to keep him steady on top. Link half-turned, grinning. "And touch my butt."

Sidon's stunned look was lost on Link when he turned around. The zora looked between his hands. Link did have a very finely shaped butt. From what Sidon could tell, it was needed for all the rock climbing he did. Not to mention his thighs and back. Sidon just never had such a good perspective to observe Link's body.

Link was already massaging the sensitive parts of Sidon's thighs. It felt very good. Sidon could already feel one of his dicks growing firmer and warmer. Knowing that Link could see it, Sidon blushed deeply. But Link had wanted him to keep talking. They both wanted to talk each other through their first time.

"Yes, the massaging is good." His voice was deeper. Fuck, he could not control himself. But being exposed like this to his love felt like going with the flow of a gentle river. 

Sidon's hands massaged where he could touch around Link's lower back, his hips, his thighs. There was no lateral line here to guide him to Link's sensitive spots. Sidon tried massaging Link's butt, like he had said. Link hummed appreciatively.

Link's hands shifted to the inside of Sidon's thighs, where Sidon didn't have as much sensitivity - until Link drifted closer to Sidon's dicks. Sidon made a keening, desperate noise when Link began massaging Both bases.

"Ah! Only one at a time!" Sidon threw his head back, trying not to buck Link off of him. Link's hands had stopped. "Touch the one that's getting stiff." Link's hand flew away from Sidon's flaccid dick. He sighed in relief. Trying to stimulate the flaccid one when the other dick was already erect was an uncomfortable sort of overstimulation.

It was a good sort of overstimulation when Link began stroking Sidon's dick with both of his smooth, Hylian hands. Sidon writhed but didn't buck too hard against Link. 

Sidon reached around and massaged Link's inner thighs, like the Hylian had done to him before. Link moaned in appreciation, and tried spreading his legs further - a difficult task since he was already straddling Sidon's waist. Sidon met his hands over Link's dick and began exploring the Hylian as Link was exploring him.

Sidon knew basic Hylian anatomy. He knew that what was inside for Zora was outside for male Hylians - the gonads, or "balls." Actually touching them, and hearing Link's reaction to the gentle explorations, was a different matter entirely. His dick was different too, but just as hot and sensitive as Sidon's.

Sidon only needed one hand to cover Link's dick and begin pumping it. His other hand was free to massage at Link's thighs, venturing inward to cup and grope Link's balls.

Link began using both his hands to pump Sidon - it was big enough that the entire length wasn't quite covered by both Link's hands, especially now that it was erect and hot in Link's grip. The Prince's moans were more unsteady, more desperate. 

"Link! If you keep doing that I'll come now," Sidon warned. Promised. Whichever. Link looked over his shoulder into Sidon's gaze. He smiled and nodded. His hands stroked Sidon's dick faster and firmer.

Sidon picked up the pace on Link's cock as well - stroking the length and massaging the tip. Link was hot and a little slick in his hands. Sidon wanted to wait until Link was closer. But he was at such a disadvantage to the Hylian, with Link's beautiful backside and ass in Sidon's view, and Link's smooth hands working faster on Sidon's dick. Not wanting to hurt the Hylian, Sidon gripped hard at Link's thighs.

Sidon shouted something that might have been Link's name, or might have been a Zoran curse. He came loudly, splattering over Link's face and chest, trickling down to coat both of their abs.

Link gave Sidon a moment to recover his breath, and stared in fascination at the softening cock and their semen splattered bodies.

"Link..." Sidon groaned more coherently this time. His hands started working on Link again. "Link, love. I want to see your face. I want you closer."

Sidon relaxed his hands as Link shifted, straddling Sidon. The prince chuckled, and wipes some semen that was dangerously close to Link's eyes.

"You're incredible. I feel blessed to look at you."

Sidon's hands traced Link's torso and went back to Link's dick. It was slicker work with Sidon's semen coating the Hylian's smooth skin.

"Tell me what you want, love. Tell me what your body craves."

The hunger that was paused while Sidon recovered was back at full boil. Link knew what he wanted. He shifted Sidon's hold onto his back, and the grip on his dick also shifted. Link had the length of his body over Sidon's torso, with only one of Sidon's hands between them. The other arm wrapped around Link's back, a comforting weight, holding him close. Link pumped his dick into Sidon's hand.

Link looked up at Sidon, their faces not far apart now. The prince was looking at Link - sweaty and covered in semen, panting and blushing with exertion - with wonder. Link couldn't possibly last long after all this. Link shouted, cumming over Sidon's hand and chest.

Sidon held Link closer as he recovered. He sniffed at Link's semen on his hand briefly before wrapping that arm to join the other around Link's back. He rubbed up and down Link's back. 

They both needed to regain their breaths. They both basked in their pleasure, not wanting to move and somehow disturb the feeling. Eventually, Link did stir. He kissed Sidon's chest, getting his attention. Sidon had nearly started to drift off to sleep.

"Turn to the side? My legs are tired," Link signed.

"Ah! Certainly!" Slowly, so not to disturb the water bed with sudden movement, Sidon turned them both on their side. Link turned over again so his back was against Sidon's chest and abs. It felt like a good position to rest in. Sidon's body curled and wrapped around the Link's body. Sidon nuzzled at Link's hair, breathing deeply their mixed scents. This was bliss.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was written for Koo, out of love and spite. love because she encourages me to write. spite because i am so fucking tired of Link getting double stuffed with shark dick. y'all need to read marine biology books. also, why is Sidon always on top? Sidon is prime cut fanboy, but they're probably both virgin dorks anyway. i came really fuckin close to writing Link as a cat furry. this fandom ship needs variety. i've seen dozens of fanart of Sidon biting Link. where's the fan art of Link biting Sidon's shoulders? where's Sidon starting a Link fan club? where's Sidon being a screamer bottom in bed? WHERE? well here, obviously.


End file.
